Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of terminals become more diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of a multimedia player including composite functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to support and increase functions of terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of terminals may be taken into consideration.
Recently, biometric information of individuals of mobile terminals has been utilized in various manners. The biometric information may include face recognition, iris recognition, finger recognition, voice recognition, and the like.
Meanwhile, in order to execute various functions through biometric information, the necessity to develop a technique for accurately recognizing biometric information has been on the rise. In particular, face recognition, among biometric recognition, uses a non-contact method, and thus, accuracy of a recognition technique is required.